1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slide rail of a vehicle seat, and more particularly, to a slide rail of a vehicle seat, which includes a first rail to which a screw having a screw thread formed on an outer periphery is fixed, and a second rail that retains a nut that screws onto the screw, and that is configured to move relative to the first rail by the nut rotating.
2. Description of Related Art
The technology described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,669,824, for example, is one known example of such a slide rail of a vehicle seat. In this related art, when a driving source is driven, an upper rail electrically slides on a lower rail by the nut moving relative to the screw. As a result, the vehicle seat is able to be electrically slid easily.